A Night in Detention
by UglyBettyForeverandEver
Summary: What happens when two boys with raging hormones and an attraction to each other are put in detention and are left alone for an hour? R


It was seven o'clock in Hogwarts. Harry and Draco sat side by side in detention. They occasionally glared at each other, remembering why they were here, then looking away, realizing how they felt about each other. On the outside, they 'despised' each other, but on the inside they were madly in love with each other. Neither of them knew when it had started, but it had grown over time. Now when they glared at each other in the halls, they turned away, took a double take where their eyes met, and dashed off.

They were currently with McGonagall, whose piercing eyes chilled their bones. There was only one more hour left. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. McGonagall's head darted towards the source, sending a death glare at Flitwick. He shivered.

"Sorry to interrupt your evening, Professor, but there have been a few misfits vandalizing school property." He squeaked. She huffed and looked towards the boys.

"I'll be out. You stay here, both of you!" she jabbed her finger towards them both. "Dismiss yourselves if I am not back at eight o'clock." And with that, she and Flitwick shuffled away. There was a moment of silence. Harry coughed.

"How long do you think she'll be gone?" Draco finally said, in a whisper. Harry glanced at him.

"Erm, she spent a good hour screaming at us, and we were just-"

"Fighting, as usual." Draco said the words like they were poison. He turned his body fully to Harry. "What's with us fighting all the time? Can't we get over our differences already? I bet if we tried, we could get along." Harry stared at him, baffled.

"Never thought I'd hear that coming out of your mouth." Harry chuckled, then sighed. "I suppose you're right though. I honestly don't see why we have to hate each other-"

"I don't hate you." Draco interjected. Harry ogled at him.

"Where is the Draco Malfoy I know?" Harry exclaimed, throwing his hands up in exasperation. Draco chuckled and looked down.

"Seriously, I don't hate you. I guess it just seemed more like a competition to me. To us. For us to insult each other. I wanted to win. But my 'hate' for you", he held up quotation marks. "just got in the way of my schoolwork. All the fighting doesn't do well when you end up in the hospital wing and can't do your work." He shrugged. Harry nodded.

"I know. Look, I'm sorry. How about we just put this whole rivalry aside?" Harry offered his hand. Draco took it and they shook. Their hands lingered on each other's for a moment, making their hearts race. Their hands instantly became sweaty and they released.

They then began to talk about common interests. 'Girls', school, holidays, food, anything that came to mind.

Soon, it was seven fifty-five and McGonagall wasn't back so they decided to get ready to leave. They stood up, picked up their books, and headed to the door. Harry then bumped into a desk, causing him to drop a book. Draco and him leant down to get it, causing their heads to bump and Harry's glasses to fall off. Harry picked up his book and Draco picked up his glasses. They stood up, standing awfully close to each other. Draco decided to be a flirt.

"You won't," he took a step closer. "want to leave," their breaths colliding. "without," one step closer, their noses almost touching. "these." Draco let his hands slide from Harry's face, to his shoulders, down to his arms, and finally to his hands. Harry, clearly enjoying these advances, entangled his fingers with Draco. Their breaths hitching, the tilted their heads and leaned in.

"Harry," Draco whispered right before pressing his lips onto Harry's. Their mouths melted right into each other. Draco released his hands from Harry's and tangled his fingers in with Harry's locks. Harry snaked his arms around Draco's waist and slid his tongue into Draco's mouth. Draco moaned at the contact, moving his hands down to Harry's chest. Suddenly, they separated at the sound of shoes clacking against the tiled floor. They spun around, seeing McGonagall in the doorway. She raised her eyebrows at the sight of their swollen lips, ruffled clothes, and messy hair. She pursed her lips.

"It's eight, you may leave." She said, eyeing them as the left the room. As soon as they were out, they latched hands and sprinted down the hallway, laughing. Draco pushed Harry up against a wall, placing his hands on Harry's chest.

"That was a close one," Harry breathed. Draco chuckled and stole a small kiss. "So what does this mean now?" Harry asked, circling his thumbs around Draco's cheeks. Draco smiled.

"I've liked you for a long time, Harry." He said softly, leaning his forehead against the smaller boy's. Harry grinned.

"So have I," Harry replied rubbing their noses together. Draco stared at Harry lovingly.

"Let's make this official then," Draco whispered. "Be my boyfriend, Harry Potter." Harry grinned from ear to ear.

"I'll be your boyfriend, Draco Malfoy." They kissed once more, and headed off to their dormitories. They turned, locked eyes, smiled, and rushed off.


End file.
